


Arachnophobia

by 0anon0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0anon0/pseuds/0anon0
Summary: Ron finds a spider in his bed, and refuses to sleep in it. Harry reluctantly lets Ron share his.





	Arachnophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or concepts; they belong to their respective owners. All characters are written as 18 years of age, or older.

Harry was half-asleep when he felt a hand tap his shoulder. He turned drowsily, and gazed at the blurry silhouette standing over him.

"What's the matter?" he slurred.

"There's a spider on my bed", Ron whispered.

Harry groaned. He could hear the fear in Ron's voice, and that was enough to convince him that this wasn't a prank.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked angrily.

"Get rid of it?" Ron suggested.

Harry snorted, and turned away from his friend.

"Please, Harry", Ron pleaded. "I can't even get near!"

"Find somewhere else to sleep", Harry suggested.

He heard Ron mutter something under his breath. Then he felt his blanket move as the redhead slipped underneath.

"What do you think you're doing?" he slurred drowsily.

"I found somewhere else to sleep", Ron retorted.

Harry was about to push Ron out of his bed, when he decided against it. He knew that Ron wouldn't be able to sleep in his own bed, not if there was a chance of a spider lurking inside it, and that Ron wouldn't let him sleep until this had been settled. He closed his eyes again. Harry was nearly asleep when he felt Ron's hand curl around his hip. As much as he wanted to sleep, the touch acted as a link to the real world, and prevented him from drifting off. Harry was also aware of the solid warmth of Ron's body as his back, pressing against him.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

Ron didn't reply. Instead, his hand crept to Harry's front, and rested on his lower abdomen. Harry was aware of the proximity of Ron's hand to his groin, and that was enough to keep him awake. Slowly, Ron's hand drifted downwards, flitting over the waistband of Harry's pyjamas, before pausing at his crotch. The light touch was enough to set Harry's pulse racing, and his blood began to rush with every heartbeat towards his cock.

Harry knew that Ron must have felt his cock slowly inflate, but his friend didn't move a muscle until harry was fully hard. Then, he pressed his hand into Harry's crotch. Startled, Harry shifted backwards, pressing himself into Ron's body. He felt hardness at his back, and knew that Ron was just as excited as he was. Carefully, Harry slid his hand behind him, and gripped Ron's cock through his pyjama pants. The redhead let out a barely audible moan that Harry only heard because Ron's mouth was centimetres from his ear. Encouraged, Harry squeezed, and felt an answering squeeze from Ron on his own cock.

Slowly, Harry turned so he was facing his friend. Ron's freckles stood out on his face in the moonlight. His eyes mirrored the lust that Harry was sure was in his own. Ron slipped his hand into Harry's pyjamas, and Harry followed suit. The feeling of Ron's hand on his cock, and Ron's cock in his own hand, was nearly enough to send him over the edge, but he kept control over his body. Ron began to stroke him, slowly at first, but picking up speed. Harry returned the favour, and was gratified to hear Ron's breathing increase in speed.

For a few minutes, the only sounds in the room were the rustle of clothes and laboured breathing. Ron let out a strange noise, halfway between a squeak and a moan, and Harry realised that he was about to cum.

"Go on", Harry prompted. "Let it all out."

At his words, Ron let out another moan, and jerked his hips forward. Harry felt Ron's cock spasm in his hand as Ron emptied himself. At the same time, Ron's hand tightened on Harry's cock. This, combined with the knowledge that his best friend was cumming in front of him, pushed Harry over the edge, and he came too. Exhausted, they both panted heavily.

"That was great!" Ron whispered.

* * *

Ron's snore broke Harry's reverie. He could feel Ron's body at his back, and his hand on his hip. Ron snored again. Carefully, Harry reached down to push his erection into a more comfortable position. He couldn't jerk off now; not with his best friend mere centimetres away. He wondered how he would manage to stop himself, considering the cause of his hard-on was pressing against him.

Harry sighed to himself. He knew he had to go to sleep, and try to forget the fantasy that lived so vividly in his mind.


End file.
